


And I Love You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was their 8th year in Hogwarts, Draco was given 3 choices, either rot in Azkaban, home arrest or back to school, he chose school.Here’s a little story on how they got together and how things works out for them.Ps. I suck at summary.





	And I Love You

It was their 8th year, Draco Malfoy had to finish school, it was his deal with the Minister, it's either rot in Azkaban, home arrest or school. And he chose to come back to school. He walks behind, away from the other students. He could see Dean and Seamus way up ahead, talking to Ron and Hermione, Harry was next to them, silently drags his feets. Draco sighs when they entered the new 8th year common room, he continues to stand at the back, when Professor McGonagall had a speech, he only heard the part where they had to share rooms, and how all four houses were now combine. 

He watched as all the other students rushed ahead to see their names on the list and which roommate they had, he watched as Theo and Blaise high fived each other, and walks up to him, with their stupid grins.

"I assume, you both are roommates now?" Draco asked them.

"Nah, i got Neville, while prince charming here got Ron." Theo smiles as he jabs Blaise's ribs.

"And guess who did you get?" Blaise replied as he arch his eyebrows.

"I hope someone that doesn't snore." Draco sighs.

"You got Saint Potter. Come on let's go and check out our rooms." Blaise said.

"Merlin. Kill me already." Draco sighs, as he follows his friends up to their rooms.

As he pushed the door open, Harry was already there, unpacking his things. Harry smiles at him. Draco smiles back, he was tired with the whole train ride back, he then throws himself onto the bed, and just that, he fall asleep.

"Draco? Wake up, it's dinner time." Harry said, as he shook Draco's shoulder.

"Tired. Not hungry." Draco groans as he covers himself with a pillow.

"Alright, I'll bring you something back. I'll tell Blaise and Theo you're tired." Harry said as he left the room. Draco just groans and fall back asleep.

It was close to midnight that Draco woke up, he was hungry and itchy, he sat up and scratch himself, he didn't realise Harry was still awake, and sitting on his bed, reading his textbook, with the help of his wand.

"Trouble sleeping, Draco?" Harry asked as he looks up at him.

"This bed sucks, I'm itching all over. How about you Potter?" Draco asked as he got out of bed.

"Hate the white sheets, it makes me feel alone. How about you take a shower first, since you haven't changed when you got here." Harry said as he got out of bed.

"Sure thing. I need a new change of sheets honestly, it might be those damn bed bugs." Draco sighs as he grabs his towel and off he went to the shower.

As Draco got back, wearing only his pyjamas pants, with his towel around his shoulders, letting his platinum blonde hair drips on them, he smiles to see Harry trying to change his bedsheet.

"What are you trying to do Potter?" Draco asked as he stood by his bed.

"Since you said your bed was uncomfortable, i tried changing the sheet and cast a spell for the bed bugs, i hope it works. Also i brought you some food from dinner, its on your bedside table." Harry replies as he points to the small table, Draco nods and smiles at him. He stoos by the table and ate his food, as he watched Harry fixed his bedsheet.

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said as he got into bed. "But Potter, why are you so nice to me?" 

"Because we're roommates Draco. We have to have each others back no matter what. And please call me Harry. We're both old enough and way past grudges." Harry said as he got into his bed.

"Pot... I mean Harry, why can't you sleep then?" Draco asked as he looks at Harry.

"I hate white sheets, they make me feel lonely, Mrs Weasley used to gave me sheets with prints, and i seem to forgot to bring them along. And i really hate feeling lonely. I used to have Hermione, Ginny and even Ron to accompany me to bed. Like they will have their own side and i have my own." Harry sighs as he packs his book away.

"Since you would like us to get closer, how about we combine both beds, and it's big enough for us to have our own side. Or we could put our beds side by side and create a small space in between. It's just a suggestion." Draco said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"That's sounds nice Draco, but isn't it too late to move our beds at this hour. We might actually wake the others up." Harry replies.

"Harry, we have magic for a reason. Come on let me do it." Draco said as he got up from his bed, he cast a spell to move his bed ever so quietly next to Harry's, leaving a small space between them. He then got into bed, and tucks himself in.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco said sleepily.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry replies with a yawn.

The first term of school was great, except that Draco was constantly tired, he would skip breakfast and just head to class, Harry gave up on waking him up every morning and decided to just head for breakfast. It was their 8th year, and they were allowed to play Quidditch and they decided to make their own team, a mixture of different houses, against the other students.

Harry was rushing Draco to the hospital wing, this prick had the nerve to faint while mid air during training, as Harry was worrying about Draco, nagging at him for his eating habit, Draco sighs and looks at him.

"If you care so much about me not eating breakfast, how about you make me breakfast everyday." Draco said tiredly next to him.

"For Merlin sake, i will make you breakfast everyday." Harry said determined. And he did. For everyday, Harry had sneak out a breakfast burrito for Draco, and hands it to him whenever he gets back to his room to grab his books, and Draco was thankful for that.

Draco had started to write to his mother again, telling her the stories about school, the time he fainted during training, and the time he and Harry shared a bed because Harry had a nightmare and the white sheets annoys him, Narcissa would smile as she read every single letter, she then sends them a parcel every week, sometimes she sends books that both boys shared, sometimes she sends snacks when they're studying for their test, and recently she send new bedsheets for Harry, she would always thank Harry in those letters, and she made Draco read it out or else she would send a howler. And Harry was thankful for that, he got new bedsheets and blankets that he could share with Draco, they had magically put their beds together and were now sleeping in them.

It was one of those days that Draco was silent, like he didn't speak at all the whole day, he only spoke when the professor had something to ask, or not he was silent again. Harry didn't know what was bothering Draco, that Draco even skipped lunch and dinner, Harry had sat in the common room as he studied together with Ron and Hermione, when something moved him, he felt like something was wrong with Draco. He excused himself from his friends and walks up to his room, as he turns on the light, he saw Draco sitting by the window, with a small dagger in his hands, his eyes were swollen, he cheeks were stained with tears.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked him as he walks nearer.

"Harry, are you afraid of me? Because I'm a death eater?" Draco asked as he turns to Harry.

"Why would i be afraid of you? The mark on your arms doesn't define you at all Draco. You're an amazing human being." Harry said as he sat across of Draco by the window.

"But everyone hates me, Harry. They hex me when they see me, saying I don't belong here, all the 8th year hates us Slytherin, Pansy and Blaise had already left with the other Slytherin, and only me and Theo are here. What if i cut this mark away, do you think they will accept me?" Draco sobs as he threatens to cut the mark off his arm.

"Draco, don't. Please tell me who hexed you, please tell me who pushed you to your limits?" Harry said as he leans forward, resting his hands on top of Draco's.

"I'm not a snitch Harry. I won't drop names just because you ask for it. I just wish all of this would go away." Draco sighs as he slice the blade against his porcelain skin, watching as it cuts through it and blood trickles down.

"Draco stop. This won't do any good for you." Harry said as he tries to pulls the dagger away.

"Just let me be Harry, let me do what i want to do Harry!" Draco said as he push Harry away.

"I won't let you do this! I've promised your mother that i would always keep you safe, I won't let anything harm you." Harry said as he got closer to Draco and pulling the dagger away.

"But why Harry, why? We're arch enemies! We're not supposed to be friends." Draco sobs as he looks at Harry.

"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself, and if you're hurting yourself, means you're hurting me, and I don't want that. Because i love you Draco." Harry said, as he looks to Draco and cupping his face, pulling him close and placing his lips against Draco, kissing his lips softly. Harry heard the dagger falls to the ground with a thud, Draco's hands were on Harry's arms, Harry pulls him closer, deepening their kiss, one hand in Draco's messy blonde hair, another on his lower back, Draco's hands shifts to his waist, as he held on to Harry. As they pulled apart, and rest their forehead against each other.

"Because i love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry breathes out.

Draco and Harry had been dating for 3 months, when Draco's ban was lifted, it was Hogsmeade day, it means every student of any years were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, Draco was excited for it, he had woke up that very morning, and ran to the shower as he was done, he shook Harry awake.

"Come on now Darling, get up, it's a Saturday. It's Hogsmeade day!" Draco said excitedly, as he shook Harry's shoulder.

"5 more minutes love. I'm so tired honestly." Harry groans as he pulls up the cover over his head.

"If you spend 5 more minutes in bed right now, it's equals to 5 minutes less of what you're getting tonight." Draco threatened him.

"Fine! I'll get out of bed right now, not because you're not giving me heads tonight but because we already made plans today." Harry said as he sat up on bed, glaring at Draco.

"Come on now sweetheart, go get dress. It's our first date outside of Hogwarts." Draco said as he pushes his hair back.

Draco was happy to be out again, he had a skip in his steps as he walks next to Harry, as they walked behind of Ron and Hermione, the couple were the only one that knew about Harry and Draco dating, and they were okay with it. They decided to grab some butter beer, as they chat in the small bar, enjoying the small crowd that was gathering in the bar, you could hear Neville laughing at what Theo was saying, Dean and Seamus were drinking, and enjoying their weekend. Draco felt a tug on his robe, he turns and Harry was smilling at him, yup they already made plans today.

Harry had dragged Draco out, pulling him to the tattoo shop nearby, he had planned to get one on his wrist, a snitch with his parents initial. As he got comfortable in the chair, Harry smiles at Draco who was explaining in detail on how the snitch was supposed to look like and how the initials supposed to be placed, Draco looks at Harry who was getting his tattoo made, he too decided to make his own. He smiles to the other tattoo artist, showing him the design he wants, Harry's name which was written in his own handwriting, he wanted it on his left side, near his ribs, under his heart, where Harry belongs.

Back in their room, Draco stood in front of the mirror, admiring his new work, he traces his fingers on the sore inked skin, he smiles at it, Harry then appears behind him, kissing his shoulders blade.

"You know, that's going to last forever right?" Harry said behind him.

"Yup i know that, and you know what else going to last forever?" Draco said. Harry just shrugs his shoulders and shook his head.

"Us. We're going to last forever." Draco said as he turns to Harry, cupping his face and kissing his soft lips. Harry smiles into the kiss.

It was a random afternoon, Harry was seated near the fireplace as he watched Ron and Hermione bickering, he turns to his side, Draco was there seated in the corner on the couch, with his long legs pulled up to his chest, with his book of advanced potions resting on his lap, Harry smiles at the sight, just in time for Draco to turn to him and smile, and he might have winked too.

Harry sighs as he turns back to his friends, how he craves to also bicker with his boyfriend openly, or to be able to cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch infronf of this fireplace. He sighs even more, he tried to concentrate on his reading, trying to drown out his friends voice, only for him to turn to Draco, who looks at him and smiles, Harry raised his eyebrows at him, only for Draco to smirk and nods at him slightly. Draco closes his books and walks up to his room. Draco throws himself onto his bed, he wasn't able to concentrate on his readings, with all that racket down there, since now he got all the silence he needed, he opens his book and continue to reads. Minutes later Harry walks into their room, he walks up to his side of the bed, he lays next so Draco, laying on his shoulders as he pulls up his Quidditch magazine, he rest his legs in between of Draco's, he turns to Draco, kissing his cheeks lightly.

"You know, one day once we get our own apartment, i want us to cuddle in front of our own fireplace, enjoying the warmth from ir, as we sat there reading the books your Mother gave us." Harry sighs next to him.

"Is that a proposal, my love?" Draco asked him, as he smiles to Harry.

"One day my love, I'll go down on my knees and that's not for blowing you. But I have to ask from your mother, for your hand in marriage." Harry said as he grins up to Draco.

"Mother would be happy to finally meet you in person, my love." Draco replies him, as he kisses Harry's forehead.

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry grins up to him.

As they finally graduate, Narcissa had went down to their graduation ceremony, she had two aurors next to her, as she walks up to Draco, pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheeks, and congratulating him, Harry was next to him as they pulled apart. Narcissa smiles up at him, as she then pulls him into a hug, telling him how thankful she was that he saved her son countless of times.

"Mr Potter, I can't thank you enough for saving my son, for putting a smile on his face." Narcissa said as they pulled apart.

"Please Mrs Malfoy, call me Harry. It's more like Draco saving my life from everything." Harry chuckles.

"Please call me Mother, i know how much my son loves you, you're like family now." Narcissa replies as she smiles at him.

"That's really nice to hear, but we have to rush off soon, Mother. Could i ask you out for tea, like maybe next week?" Harry whispers to her, as he watched Draco runs off to talk to Theo.

"Sure thing, come by next Tuesday then, Draco would be away for an interview for his internship." Narcissa replies as she winks at him. He smiles up at her, he nods and then run off to get Draco to say goodbye to his mother.

It was Tuesday afternoon that Harry stood outside the Malfoy mansion, as he knocks on the door, Narcissa greets him with open arms as she then leads him in, they got comfortable as they sipped their tea and ate the fruit cake that Narcissa made, they talked all afternoon, as Harry told her what his plan was, to move to grimmauld place, to renovate it a little and still keep the Black house together, he had planned to propose to Draco soon on their trip somewhere, and he had asked for his hand in marriage and Narcissa agrees to it, she had teared up a little when Harry told her, his plans for him and her son, she smile and pulls him into a hug, telling him how thankful she was that he wants to be with her son forever. As they said their goodbyes, she held him in her embrace one last time, till they see each other again.

Harry held onto Draco's hands as they stood outside of grimmauld place, as the looked at the house before they stepped in, they smile at each other and went it. They started cleaning the house, with the help of kreacher, as it was finally evening when they were done cleaning their bedrooms, Harry decided to visit their local bar, to grab some dinner and a couple of beers. As they walked home with Harry clearly drunk, he starts to cry and falls onto the ground, with his legs spread out in front of him. Memories of Sirius and Remus filled his mind, he had spend that afternoon cleaning Sirius room, finding his old leather jacket and one of necklace.

"Come on now Harry, we're near home. Come on get up." Draco said as he leans down and tries to pull Harry up.

"He would be proud of me babe! If only he was alive." Harry sobs.

"Yes my dear, i know that. But he's somewhere safe right now, with your dad and his bestfriends. Now come on my dear, let's go." Draco pulls him up. Harry staggers a bit, as he rest on to Draco's shoulders.

"I miss him ,Dray. I miss Padfoot, i miss moony. Hell i miss mum and dad right now." Harry sobs.

"Cry my dear, cry as much as you want. Let it all out." Draco said as he rubs Harry's back. He decided to apparate both of them home. He then tucks Harry into bed, pulling of the sweater that Harry had found in Sirius room, it was Remus sweater, he then pulled off Harry's shoes, and puts him into bed. As he then got into bed next to Harry who was about to sleep.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispers betore dozing off.

It was their housewarming party, Harry had invited everyone he knew, especially their close friends, as they drink their nights away, the place filled with laughter, as Draco stood next to Hermione, sipping their drinks and talking about life, Hermione was given a position to work at the Ministry, while Draco was given a chance to further his studies as a professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions too. Draco watched as Harry walks up to him drunk.

"Baby! Marry me will you." Harry said drunkenly, as he held out an onion ring to Draco.

"That's cute hunny. But you know i will only marry you, if you propose to me properly." Draco chuckles.

"Well marry me now?" Harry tries again, as he got on his knees, but ends up falling on his butt.

"You're drunk my love, please propose to me when you're sober. Come on, let me get you to bed." Draco said as he pulls Harry up, pulling him to bed. Tucking him and kissing his forehead.

Draco had went back down, and said goobye to his guests while he slowly cleans up the place, Kreacher came down and help him do that. Once he was done, he went for a shower and went to bed, smiling as he remembers Harry proposal.

Harry was pacing the room, he had brought Draco to Italy, to take a break from everything, both man were now 28 and both succeeding well in their own jobs, Draco was now a Professor in Hogwarts, and Harry was now one of the top Aurors in the Ministry. It was their 10th anniversary, and Harry had decided to pop the questions. He had tried a few times during their years of being together, Draco would always decline nicely, he would always say, give it time, don't rush things, they even adopter Teddy together, and he now lives with them.

As Draco stood at the balcony of the hotel Harry had booked, Harry smiles and calms his nerves, as he walks up to Draco. He took a feep breath in, and let's it all out, he pats Draco's shoulders, and went on his knees.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, we've been together for nearly 10 years now. I have never stopped loving you, and i will never stop loving you. I'm glad that we both decided to adopt Teddy together, making him our son. I'm glad that i had made the first move to confess to you that i loved you back then, I'm happy that i kissed you first, I'm glad that i asked you to move in together with me, and I'm way past happy that you pursue your dreams as being a professor. And i will be the most happiest man on earth, if you accept this ring, be mine forever." Harry said as he kneels down on one knee, holding onto the silver ring as he looks up to Draco.

"Harry. I don't know what to say." Draco replies him as he smiles to Harry.

"Just say yes, my love. And everything will be fine." Harry said as he smiles to Draco. Draco smiles at him back, and nods as he held out his hands, for Harry to slides the ring on him.

It's after Summer, Draco was back at school for his first day, as he stood in front of the year ones, they smiles at him, he turns his back to write his name on the blackboard, he turns back to them and smile at them.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Draco Malfoy-Potter, I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. You can call me Professor Draco. Please take your seats and open your book." Draco greets them, as he looks around to see the familiar face of his son.

"Teddy Potter! Where's your book?" Draco asked as he looks at Teddy.

"I must have left it in my room, Dad. I mean Professor Draco." Teddy stutter as he sat up straight. Draco shook his head, his fireplace then lights up. Harry steps out of it.

"Hunny, you forgot your notes." Harry said as he placed Draco's things on the table.

"I didn't know you had class. Alright kids study well and make your parents proud will you." Harry chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Harry. And your son forgot his books to class." Draco replies him with a smile.

"Alright, Accio Teddy's book." Harry said as Teddy's book suddenly appears in his hands, he walks up to Teddy, placing the book in front of him.

"Never forget your book, son. Especially when it's your dad's class. I got to go now." Harry said as he walks back to the fireplace. As he was about to leave.

"Draco hunny, one more thing." Harry said as he turns to Draco.

"What is it my love?" Draco sighs.

"That i love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter." Harry said as he smiles to Draco, then disappearing into the fire.


End file.
